dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spell Deleveling Potions
Forgetfulness Potion Recipes. Since there is no way to make forgetfulness potions anymore, shouldn't we get rid of the recipes except for archival reasons? For example: In the "Used in the craft of" section of Cawwot are listed several items, which you cannot craft anymore, making it technically not "used in the craft of" anymore. - MrMunchie : Yes, all references to the recipes should be removed. The only exception is Spell deleveling potion and its subpages, which serve as the archive. - Dashiva 22:37, 20 April 2006 (UTC) Style Can I say that I really don't like this new format? As an Alchemist myself, I liked having everything on one page as a one-click quick reference guide, rather than scattered across thirteen different pages. - DarkStorm : I was sort of expecting this, so no problem with it being said. The main reasons for splitting were increasing relevance/coherence and avoiding giant pages. (There have already been comments about this from people with slow connections.) However, that doesn't mean we can't have it both ways. Check out Spell deleveling potion/All and see if it suits your needs. - Dashiva 18:19, 29 January 2006 (UTC) :: That will do nicely, thanks - DarkStorm Will you get back bonus points when you use Spell deleveling potion? Will you get back bonus points when you use a Spell deleveling potion? --Kishou 08:08, 1 July 2006 (UTC) You'll get back however many points it cost to get the spell to that level (A level 5 spell will give you 4 points, a level 4 spell will give you 3 points, etc.)--63.86.195.107 03:08, 29 November 2006 (UTC) you get back your spell points rounding down?? the part for the cost of kamas i think is rounded up i just did it at lvl 70 and it cost me 120kk which is rounded up Cost calculation after 1.17 update Note: Some comments moved from main page to discussion page. From -Sigma- (rushu): I tried forgetting a lvl of chakra concentration when i was lvl 52; instead of costing 1/4 of the value shown here (60/4 = 15kk) it only cost me 10kk, which leads me to believe that there is either some calculation error at the beginning, or that it is now really 1/6 of the cost shown here. Any Ideas? :-Well -Sigma- as you can see , the values are rounded down to powers of 10 (ie instead of 55k , it will be rounded down to 50k etc..),hope that answeres your question. From senan (rushu): i am level 34 and it costs me 6kk to forget 1 level of "toad" Level 80 costs 30kk. Based on these numbers (52-10kk, 34-6kk, 80-30kk) I changed the calculation formula to: (Your Level)^2 * 5 rounded to a nearest multiple of 10kk if its more then 10kk and rounded to nearest multiple of 1kk if its less then 10kk. (Not rounded up or down, but rounded to nearest). I also changed the table to more compact, listing just ranges of levels with similar cost. If you see in the game that the cost is not correct, please post a comment. -- Fogleg 18:09, 5 March 2007 (UTC) 132 :Posted by 190.10.154.182 on the page, moved to discussion by Fogleg: the cost is actually (your level)^2 * 6.25 , that is the previous value divided by 4 (25/4=6.25) Someone place the right values in the table please. ::Could you please post the tests you have made to come up with that calculation? -- Fogleg 09:21, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :::The 6.25 multiple works better, though I know of a level 132 needing 100kk to forget and a level 103 needing 60kk to forget. Does this mean that they now always round down the price? -- Aetnaria 11:41, 3 April 2007 At level 137 it costs 110,000 to forget a spell, not 90,000 or 100,000. --Kishou 04:36, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Multipler is 6.00 I just did the calculation check with the numbers that are in the table. The correct multiplier is 6, not 5, or 6.25 --GrauGeist 01:36, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :I agree, its 6 and the result is always rounded down. Changed the rounding in main page and replaced table with more compact one. -- Fogleg 15:18, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ::I reverted it, its better we get more numbers to confirm on this or we will get again complains. :::You reverted the rounding down change too, multiplier 6 is clearly incorrect with the current explanation of rounding to nearest integer. The calculation with 6 and rounding down was exactly correct with EVERY known value listed in main page and in talk page. And my table was much more compact and clear then current one with mainly empty cells and repeating same values. -- Fogleg 16:24, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ::Lets wait for more inputs how about 1 week more? and see, if those match i will add the other table back with out hesitation. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:16, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ::: IMO, waiting shouldn't be necessary, but it doesn't matter. It is clear that they formula works exactly as it did before, and that they just changed the coefficient from 25 to 6. This is also the simplest explanation for the change. --GrauGeist 07:27, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :: There re-added the table, and added the next levels until 200 --Cizagna (Talk) 02:43, 21 May 2007 (UTC) do i get my scroll? i just learned leek pie now i think it's a really bad one, if i forget it will i get my scroll bak? : No. Using the Scroll means you know Leek Pie at lv.1. Spell deleveling potion is only useful if you spent Spell Points on it, in which case you can get it back to lv.1 with no points invested. GrauGeist 00:40, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Are they back? I'm on Solar and last week I saw that one spell deleveling potion was up for sale for 250kk, now there's about 20 of them and all has the same price 250kk, I know that they could be leftback's from the past but it was so long ago, any thoughts? Gravestorm (talk) 07:01, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Would be a very random change on Ankama's side. Without any sort of official announcement I'd just have to assume that they're leftovers. Galrauch (talk) 12:17, August 24, 2012 (UTC)